


Please Stay

by OtakuPrincessArtist



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: A little bit drunk talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Luci is watching, Maybe she'll remember all of that, Or not, bean needs a hug, just a talk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPrincessArtist/pseuds/OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: La princesa Tiabeanie, Elfo y Luci se emborrachan hasta perderse por completo, después del segundo día consecutivo en el bar el rey manda a uno de sus mejores caballeros y su equipo a buscarlos para traerlos de vuelta.





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de esta bonita pareja en ao3, espero que sea de su agrado, tal vez escriba más de ellos en el futuro, me gusta la dinámica que tienen.

Un día común como cualquier otro fue en el que el ahora trío de amigos entraron al nuevo bar, ubicado justo a lado del usual, este nuevo tenía la premisa de no cerrar nunca, algo que era muy acorde a las necesidades de Bean por más y más alcohol, se sorprendieron al pasar la primera noche ahí, seguir sentados y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Risas y charlas sin sentido resonaban desde la mesa en la que estaban los tres, junto a la ventana más apartada del lugar.

—Podría.. s-seguir así toda la noche... —La princesa de Dreamland comentó dando otro trago a su botella, apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa al terminar.

—¡Lo lograste Bean! b-bebiste, toda, la, noche...—Elfo tomó un puñado de las semillas saladas que el bar seguía dándoles junto con algo de carne seca cada vez que pedían otra ronda de licor— ¡Ya es de día! jijiji

—Esto podría llegar... —Luci bebió un poco más antes de continuar— ...A nuevos horizontes... en cuanto a borracheras.... jeje... jeje

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es mar- mara- maravilloso? —La chica soltó una carcajada y se metió algo de carne a la boca para seguir bebiendo.

La mañana del segundo día había pasado, ya el sol estaba bajando nuevamente y los tres seguían disfrutando del alcohol y la compañía que se brindaban, sin dudas esto era algo completamente nuevo, en el pasado tenían que parar las borracheras porque siempre cerraban el lugar y tenían que salir para poder volver otro día.

La noche comenzó a caer, estaban aun enfrascados en su mesa, botellas y vasos vacíos se acumulaban por montones, aun podían hablar y reír quien sabe de qué, Elfo ya solo se reía y no era capaz de comentar algo más mientras Luci seguía llenando su vaso y ofreciéndole más bebida. Bean los miraba y se reía, se recostaba en la mesa por largos ratos y se levantaba solo para beber una vez más, todo estaba cayendo en una especie de equilibrio alcohólico muy agradable para ella.

Eso hasta que la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe para dejar paso a tres figuras borrosas, las cuales después de quedarse quietas en el umbral de la puerta por unos momentos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, las figuras comenzaron a tomar forma y Bean reconoció los colores que portan los caballeros del reino, levanto la vista y se topó con la mirada incrédula de un sólo ojo, la princesa dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa una vez más. 

—Su alteza, su padre nos ha mandado por usted y sus... amigos, para llevarlos de vuelta al castillo —La voz de Pendergast resonó, tal vez demasiado fuerte para el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a nacer en la peliblanca.

—Jijiji... Amigos... —Elfo reía mirando a la nada.

—Si, amigos... algo que tú nunca dejaras de ser... Jajajaja —Luci reía mientras pinchaba al elfo con su cola.

—Vete, vete de aquí, Pe- Pend- Pender- Pendergasttt —Respondió la princesa sin voltear a verlo

—Me temo que no, no nos iremos sin usted su alteza, Turbish, toma a esos dos, Mertz, ayúdame con la princesa —El caballero comenzó a dar ordenes y así los tres se acercaron a su objetivo.

—No tan rápido —Sonó la voz de una mujer, todos voltearon a verla, la dueña del lugar los miraba de brazos cruzados sosteniendo un cuchillo de carnicero en una de sus manos— Estos tres has estado casi tres días bebiendo en mi local y no se irán hasta que me paguen todo lo que me deben.

La princesa soltó un quejido mientras que sus acompañantes seguían riendo y diciendo incoherencias entre ellos, Pendergast se acercó a la mujer y ambos se alejaron charlando hasta la barra, una vez ahí después de unos breves minutos más de habla el caballero dejó una bolsa llena de monedas a la dueña, que por su rostro podía decirse estaba más que satisfecha con la paga.

Una vez saldada la deuda, el caballero regordete tomó a Luci y lo coloco sobre Elfo para después cargarlos a ambos y así dirigirse a la salida, los otros dos fueron por la princesa, levantándola y haciéndole caminar de a poco hasta la salida.

Bean se dejó llevar sin decir nada más, con la cabeza y la mirada hacia abajo, se estremeció un poco al sentir el aire fresco de la recién caída noche, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían las piernas y el cuerpo en general por permanecer tanto tiempo en una misma posición, levantó la mirada y pudo ver a los tres familiares caballos esperando por ellos afuera, sintió alivio al darse cuenta que no tendría que caminar de regreso al castillo, sus piernas ya comenzaban a flaquear.

—Turbish, deja a esos dos en la silla de tu caballo y ven a ayudar aquí —Ordenó Pendergast mientras que él y Mertz se acercaban a su caballo negro.

—Si, señor —El caballero regordete dejo a un ya dormido elfo y un quieto y callado Luci sobre la silla de su animal como le habían indicado y se acercó a los otros dos.

Entre los tres lograron subir a una muy ebria Tiabeanie al lomo del caballo, inmediatamente ella se recostó sobre el cuello del animal y lo abrazo débilmente, agradecida de sentir su calor, Mertz tomó a ambos acompañantes reales y le pasó al inconsciente Elfo a Turbish, quien lo colocó delante de él para poder sostenerlo, el gato raro había dejado de moverse, solo estaba sentado mirando a la nada, el alto caballero se lo llevo con él, acomodándolo en la parte de atrás del caballo, parecería que dormía si no fuera por que su ojo seguía abierto.

Ambos caballeros comenzaron a andar, Pendergast comenzó a caminar a lado de su caballo para guiarlo detrás de los otros dos, no habían dado muchos pasos cuando la princesa soltó un quejido y comenzó a moverse demasiado con cada paso que daba el animal, la pequeña marcha se detuvo.

—¿Por qué, se, mueve... se mueve tanto este animal? —Levantó un poco la cabeza y se topo con la mirada de los caballeros y el ojo de Luci— Voy a... a... caerme si se mueve tanto —Se dejó caer sobre el cuello del caballo nuevamente.

—Majestad, el caballo no se mueve de forma distinta a como lo haría cualquier otro —Se colocó justo a lado de ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro— Puedo ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio si eso la hace sentirse más tranquila.

—Como sea, como sea... —Fue la única respuesta que recibió el caballero.

La marcha se reanudó, iban a paso lento por las calles y callejones mas alejados del bullicio nocturno, por dos razones, la primera era que no podían permitir que vieran a un miembro de la realeza en semejante estado, no acompañada de ellos, y la segunda, cualquier ruido fuerte sólo hacía que Bean soltara más y más quejidos, la princesa había dejado de tambalearse gracias al agarre firme sobre su hombro, tenía los ojos cerrados y era dificil saber si se había quedado dormida o no, Turbish encabezaba la marcha junto a los ronquidos de Elfo, le seguía Mertz y la mirada penetrante de Luci, Pendergast y Bean iban un poco más atrás, a veces había que reducir el paso del animal para evitar que la princesa cayera y poder estabilizarla de nuevo.

El capitán jamás la había visto así de mal por una borrachera, era algo que hacía frecuentemente y aún así esta la había dejado completamente tirada, qué le habrá motivado a beber hasta este punto en el que con dificultad podía aferrarse a algo para no perder el equilibrio, qué le hizo llegar a esto, siendo tan joven y hermosa, ¿cómo pudo acabar así?, suspirando y negando continuo con la vista al frente.

—...N- no, no me juzgues Pe-Pendergast... —Bean tenía los ojos entreabiertos, su voz sonaba débil y claramente alertó al caballero a su lado, quien se estremeció por la sorpresa. 

—Princesa... No lo hago, no la estoy juzgando —Respondió en un tono bajo y claro.

—...C-Conozco esa, mi-mirada —Comenzaba a incorporarse torpemente, Pendergast detuvo la marcha del caballo para evitar que cayera— ¡Me est-estas juzgando, justo como m-mi mi padre lo hace, c- como todos en este ma- mal- maldito reino hacen!

—Majestad, por supuesto que no —Se acercó a ella y la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo evitando que cayera de lado— No la estoy juzgando, tranquilícese por favor, podría caerse si no tiene cuidado.

Los otros dos caballeros se detuvieron un poco más adelante y observaban de lejos, se miraban entre ellos no muy seguros de como proceder, Elfo se movía para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo, Luci seguía en completo silencio, quieto y con el ojo abierto.

—¡No me importa caer! A na-nadie le importa lo que me —Se movía tratando de soltarse del agarre del caballero— Lo que me pase... A n-nadie —Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, aun seguía moviéndose sin parar.

El ojo de Pendergast la observaba con una expresión un tanto incierta, colocó sus manos de manera firme en la cadera de Bean para detener su movimiento, giró la vista hacia el frente y le indicó a los otros dos que avanzaran, o al menos se dieran la vuelta para que no la vieran en este estado, el orgullo de la princesa podría estallar contra él si permitía que más personas la vieran así, guío a su caballo a una pequeña plaza abandonada en una de las zonas más viejas de la ciudad cerca de donde estaban.

—Princesa, por favor —Habló de nuevo al sentir los débiles puños de ella contra sus hombros y cabeza— Deténgase.

—Suéltame que más te da lo que... lo que me pase a mi, ¿eh? —Seguía "golpeando" cada vez con menos fuerza.

—Me importa majestad y me importa mucho lo que pase con usted.

—¡M-Mientes! —Comenzaba a agitarse de nuevo— Yo no le, le, no le importo a nad- nadie.

—Princesa... ¿qué la ha hecho creer semejante cosa? —Clavó la mirada en ella al ver su reacción ante la pregunta, se estremeció y trató de echarse para atrás, a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer.

—Todos aquí me consideran... inútil... fea... mala princesa... una deshonra para el trono... una decepción como ser humano... una buena para nada... ni siquiera hay quien quiera bailar conmigo... —Su voz se rompía a la par que sus lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse.

—... No, claro que no —Bean lo miraba entre sus lagrimas mientras mordía su labio inferior para tratar de no llorar más— Princesa Tiabeanie, si bien a veces toma decisiones que no son del todo acertadas, en este reino existimos quienes la apreciamos, la queremos y nos preocupamos por usted, no es inútil y es muy hermosa, cualquiera debería sentirse afortunado de que usted lo eligiera como compañero de baile, no sé como es que si quiera pensamientos como esos pueden agobiarla.

—...¿Hablas en serio Pe- Pendergast? —Lo miraba llorando de nuevo.

—No tengo por que mentirle majestad —Respondió mirandola— Por favor, no deje que ese tipo de pensamientos la orillen a esto.

La princesa asintió mientras sollozaba y trataba de evitar que más lagrimas salieran, sentada y quieta sobre el caballo, el caballero le ofreció su pañuelo para que limpiara su rostro, ella lo tomó y lo utilizo, al secar sus lágrimas apretó el pañuelo en sus manos y se mantuvo en la misma posición, tratando de controlar su respiración, él miraba hacía la entrada de la pequeña plaza por dónde habían pasado hace apenas unos minutos.

—...Por favor, llévame a casa... —Soltó ella con voz cansada.

—Por supuesto —Él la miró una vez más e hizo andar al animal hacia donde tal vez estarían los otros, Bean se balanceaba peligrosamente con cada paso, pero se negaba a recostarse sobre el caballo de nuevo— Princesa, podría caer si está así, por favor recuéstese —Ella negó con la cabeza mientras veía hacía abajo— No puedo arriesgarme a que caiga —Bean se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.

Ahora que la princesa estaba en un estado más consciente era mucho más difícil tratar con ella, el caballero subió a su caballo en un ágil movimiento para sorpresa de la chica, quien lo miro por encima de su hombro, él colocó una mano sobre su abdomen, la recostó contra él y mantuvo un agarre firme sobre ella, mientras que con la otra guiaba al caballo.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento princesa, pero si no nos movemos, las horas más frías caerán sobre nosotros y no le hará ningún bien estar expuesta a ellas —Comentó en voz baja, como si fuera un susurro.

—...No hay problema— Respondió con una voz adormilada, relajándose contra el pecho del caballero, el calor que emanaba era reconfortante incluso más que el del caballo, asintió cerrando los ojos.

El animal salió de la zona vieja de la ciudad y a unos cuantos metros más estaban Turbish y Mertz, esperando por ellos, estaban de espaldas, el único que les vió fue Luci, su ojo seguía abierto y pareciera que su pupila se había contraído por un momento, al escuchar el ruido de los cascos del caballo ambos se dieron la vuelta, miraron a su capitán y luego se vieron entre ellos, ninguno comento nada, Pendergast les ordenó continuar con la marcha en la misma formación que llevaban, a un pasó mucho más veloz no demoraron mucho en llegar al castillo.

El ruido que se hizo ante su llegada hizo que la chica despertara de nuevo, por un breve momento, Turbish al ser el primero en llegar fue al que ayudaron primero para bajar a Elfo y luego a él mismo, Mertz sería el siguiente, bajaría él y al ahora inmóvil Luci, Bean puso sus manos sobre la mano ajena que estaba sobre ella y negó suavemente.

—...Por favor... quédate —Comentó ejerciendo más presión sobre el brazo que la sostenía y echándose hacia atrás, acomodando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del caballero, lo ultimo que escuchó fue como éste se aclaraba la garganta sin decir nada más.

* * *

Quien sabe cuantas horas o días habrían pasado para cuando Bean recuperó la consciencia, trató de abrir los ojos, pero la mínima cantidad de luz le hacía cerrarlos fuertemente de nuevo, le tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse, una vez lo hizo se incorporo y observó a su alrededor, estaba en su cama, la habitación tenía las cortinas puestas, aún así pasaba bastante luz, el sol debía de estar en lo mas alto del cielo ahora, se froto los ojos con ambas manos y se froto el cuello, en su mesa de noche estaba una jarra y un vaso con agua, Elfo estaba dormido a los pies de su cama y no había rastro de Luci.

La princesa tomó el vaso y bebió hasta terminarlo, tomo la jarra y bebió directamente de ella hasta que quedó completamente satisfecha, dejó la jarra y el vaso en la mesa y se topo con un pequeño cuadro de tela en la esquina del mismo, parecía un pañuelo. Lo tomó y lo desdobló, lo observó a detalle, era obvio que no era de ella, el bordado era diferente, lo observó y lo tocó un poco más, pero no podía recordar nada que tuviera que ver con ese trozo de tela.

—¿No sabes de quién es? —La voz de Luci resonó desde lo alto de la cama.

—¡Ah! —Bean levantó la vista solo para ver a su demonio personal colgado de la cola justo arriba de ella— ¡Luci, no me asustes así!

—Jejeje —Soltó una risilla— Responde Bean

—...No, no sé de quién es esto —Miró el pañuelo una vez más y negó con la cabeza— Ni sé como es que llegó aquí

—Mira, si serás grosera —Se balanceaba de un lado a otro— Ese pañuelo es de Pendergast, lo menos que deberías hacer es llevárselo y agradecerle por aguantarte y traerte de vuelta en una pieza al castillo.

—...Yo no le pedí que me trajera y tampoco le pedí que me prestara su pañuelo, yo no le pedí nada.

—Así como tampoco le pediste que no te dejara esa noche y te negabas a soltarte de él para que pudieran traerte a tu cuarto, ¿verdad? —La voz del demonio tenía un tono burlón y sugerente.

—¿¡Qué!? —Los colores comenzaban a subir hasta sus mejillas— ¡Yo no, claro que no! Yo jamas diría eso ni, ni haría algo como eso, yo...

—Pues lo hiciste —La sonrisa en su voz era más que evidente— Para tu fortuna sólo Bunty, tu padre, Mertz, Turbish y yo fuimos los únicos testigos de como no querías separarte de tu amado —Colocó los brazos a lado de su rostro y comenzó a soltar besos al aire de forma burlona. 

—¡Cállate! —Le pegó un puñetazo al demonio quien ahora se movía de un lado a otro por la fuerza del golpe, miró de nuevo el pañuelo, lo apretó con sus manos y lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos. 

Los recuerdos llegaban de poco en poco, negando la princesa se puso de pie y comenzó a vagar por su cuarto cual felino enjaulado, pensar en lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho, se sentía profundamente avergonzada y si algo tenía claro era que de momento no quería toparse con el caballero, le devolvería su pañuelo y le agradecería en algún otro momento, cuando pudiera ordenar sus ideas y poner la cabeza en la tierra, eso definitivamente no sería en los próximos días. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
